Just the Two of Us
by laurah2215
Summary: Series:These Changes;Story #2
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just the Two of Us

Title: Just the Two of Us...for lack of a better title  
Author: Laura H  
Disclaimer: Insert random "I do not own..."  
Rating: Teen, I'll label any Adult chapters accordingly.  
Synopsis: CJ and Danny post-administration  
Author's notes: There will be songs in this fic in later chapters. A couple came  
from a list-  
member's CJ/Danny song list. I'll give credit where credit Is due. I read a  
Leo/Annabeth  
story once, and after watching "Welcome to Where ever You Are"(I think it was  
that one)  
the idea of the two of them really stuck with me. I may call CJ's project with  
the Hollis  
Foundation "Paving the Way to Prosperity", but since I am considering starting  
up a small  
NGO with that title, I may change it. Tee, hee. I've been reading too many  
books on Africa,  
and I'm tired of sitting idly by. Ergg… Anyway, back to the fictional world.

Part 1.

It didn't take long for them to develop a routine. They hadn't lived in  
California a  
month before they each had a side of the bed, a favourite coffee mug, preferred  
sections  
of the newspaper, and a daily ritual. In the morning, Danny would bring CJ  
decaf coffee  
and juice in bed before they took a shower together and cooked breakfast  
together. CJ  
had discovered the joy of the morning that she had long-since forgotten. After  
breakfast,  
the couple would alternate working in the study and at the kitchen table (Danny  
researching for Jed Bartlet's autobiography, CJ contacting people and writing  
summaries  
for the newly instituted Hollis Foundation that she was creating). They would  
break for  
lunch and return to work for a few hours in the afternoon. Around four, they  
would take a  
walk around the quiet subdivision and maybe venture to the beach if they were  
feeling  
particularly energetic. Upon their return, CJ and Danny would go about cooking a  
healthy  
dinner (always with meat and green vegetables so the baby could get lots of  
iron), before  
retiring to the den to watch the news and sip their herbal tea (no caffeine for  
the baby).  
They would read together from one of the books on their individual reading lists  
before  
calling it a night. Nights were the best. Danny would spoon into CJ's back and  
rest his  
hand on her stomach, assessing each night whether the baby was growing.  
Surprisingly,  
both parties were quickly adapting to their predictable, manageable , more  
relaxing  
routine.

This afternoon, CJ decides to disrupt the routine. Danny hears a knock on  
the study  
door, and whips his head around to discover his fiancee resting in the doorjamb.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" Danny inquires, placing Jed Bartlet's high school  
transcript  
down on the massive wooden desk.

CJ's lips quirk into a suggestive smile, and she saunters into the room,  
her eyes never  
wavering from his.

"Oh, oh, no. I know that look. Honey, aren't you tired from the two times  
last night?"  
Danny's face falls.

CJ grins and slides onto Danny's lap, balancing herself by holding the back  
of the chair.  
"I thought I could cajole you into an afternoon swim," CJ shrugs casually,  
coyly, knowing  
full well that neither of them would want to swim in their backyard, outdoor,  
in-ground  
pool in late February weather.

"Followed by?" Danny raises his eyebrows, knowing where her game is going.

Deflating, CJ sighs loudly. "Fine. Yes, yes I want sex. Is that so wrong?  
We're going to  
be married in two weeks, and I have a vague understanding that new marriages  
include  
lots of sex."

Danny chuckles softly and grazes CJ's cheek. "I want lots of sex, too,  
sweetheart, but  
your libido is surpassing mine. And I'm getting a chronic backache because we've  
been  
doing it several times a day for the last week."

CJ grimaces, her hand absently dropping to her stomach. "Little Mackenzie  
or Devin  
wants her or his parents to show their love for one another?"

Danny shakes his head at the name suggestions. "You mean little Caira or  
Seamus  
wants us to show our love for each other another?"

"No way am I naming my child Caira or Seamus," CJ states firmly. "Fine, if  
you won't be  
sympathetic to my needs, then next time I won't be sympathetic to yours." CJ  
stresses the  
word "yours", glancing down at the crotch of Danny's pants.

Danny rolls his eyes, but his smile betrays his tough exterior.

"Fine. I'm waiting for a call, anyway." CJ stands up and makes her way to  
the door.

"Do you need anything else that won't require me to have back surgery?"  
Danny offers  
honestly, but with a smirk across his face.

CJ sticks her tongue out and blows a raspberry, shaking her butt as she  
closes the door  
behind her.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" CJ lifts the ice-cream-covered spoon to  
Danny's  
lips.

Danny smiles painfully, but firmly shakes his head. "I don't like Mint  
Chocolate Chip.  
Besides, I was reading in my book, "Pregnancy and Parenting for Dumb Dads", that  
fathers-to-be can put on sympathy pounds because they eat everything their  
pregnant  
spouses want. I need to be in shape for when the baby comes."

"Why?" CJ asks, leaning further into the plush cushions on the couch in the  
den.

Pausing for a moment, Danny replies, "Well, I imagine I'll be doing a lot  
of physical  
work. Like, ya know, carrying the car-seat, pushing the stroller, lifting the  
baby up and  
down...Okay, so maybe caring for babies isn't an example of physical exertion,  
but I don't  
want to be encumbered when I'm raising my child."

CJ's expression deflates as she considers Danny's words. Setting her  
ice-cream down,  
CJ asks, "Do you think I'll be too fat to look after the baby? I don't want to  
put on so much  
weight that I can't work it off once the baby is born."

Danny shakes his head and smiles reassuringly, squeezing CJ's shoulder  
affectionately.  
"You won't be too fat. You've only started to sprout a tummy this week. And that  
was good  
news considering the weight you lost during the first trimester. You're finally  
in the normal  
range."

CJ nods thoughtfully in response.

"So, you eat whatever the baby tells you to eat," Danny demands with  
finality.

"Right now the baby is telling me to empty my bladder, and get some sleep,"  
CJ  
remarks with a yawn before she stands up.

Danny offers to take the dishes to the kitchen, and CJ rushes to the  
washroom.

A few minutes later, CJ emerges from the bathroom, empty, clean and  
refreshed. "Your  
turn," she tells Danny, who is flicking through news channels on the television  
in only his  
boxer-briefs.

Danny takes a moment to kiss CJ thoroughly before pushing himself off the  
bed and  
taking his turn in the washroom. After a couple moments, Danny returns to bed,  
where CJ  
is curled under the covers.

Danny turns off the television and bedside lamp before bending down to kiss  
CJ  
goodnight and snuggle into her back. "Sweet dreams, darling. I love you, little  
one." Danny  
consistently talks directly to the unborn baby everyday. It's his way of staying  
involved,  
and ensuring a future healthy relationship with his infant.

"Honey, where are my dress shoes?" Danny shouts in direction of the  
hallway, where he  
knows CJ is rummaging through the bathroom.

CJ emerges a few seconds later to join Danny in the bedroom. "They're in  
the closet, on  
the shoe rack, like they're supposed to be."

"I thought that was only for your twenty-seven pairs of shoes," Danny  
dead-pans,  
searching for his shoes in the bottom of their walk-in closet. When he finds  
them, he pads  
over to the bed, where two small suitcases are lying open. Danny tosses his  
shoes on top.

"What are you doing?" CJ asks, her voice raising an octave.

"You've been bugging me all week to pack," Danny explains, not  
understanding why CJ  
would now object to him preparing his things for the weekend.

CJ rolls her eyes and stands in front of Danny's suitcase. She reaches in  
and removes  
Danny's shoes. "Danny, you can't put your shoes on top of the dress shirt I just  
ironed."

Danny's lips form an amused smile. "You ironed my shirt? When did you iron  
my shirt?  
We own an iron?"

CJ gives him a warning look. " Shut up, of course we own an iron. I ironed  
your shirt  
last night, when you were out with that New Hampshire archivist."

"I didn't know you could iron," Danny admits, still very amused. He perches  
on the end  
of the bed and watches as CJ re-folds his clothes and places the shoes  
underneath them.

"When my mother died, I had to do all the laundry for my father and  
brothers. I  
suppose I learned to endure it," CJ blinks hard, affected after not having  
summoned that  
memory in ages.

"Yes, that would teach you. So, did you iron all your blouses before work  
at the White  
House?" Danny attempts to lighten the mood.

"At midnight when I dragged myself into my apartment? That answer is no."  
CJ closes  
both suitcases.

"Yeah. So, I got formal wear, casual wear, shoes, underwear, my razor,  
shaving cream,  
tooth brush, toothpaste and glasses. What else do I need?" Danny surveys his  
suitcase,  
hands on hips.

"Pajamas?" CJ guesses, glancing around the room one last time to make sure  
she  
hadn't forgot anything important.

"I don't need pajamas, do I?" Danny is already rummaging through his  
underwear  
drawer.

CJ giggles lightly. "You're staying at the White House tonight and we're  
going to Toby's  
tomorrow. I don't think the other guys would enjoy seeing you in your skivvies,  
as much  
as I do."

"Good point. I'll bring boxer-pants." Danny tosses his pajamas in the  
suitcase and zips  
it shut. With two hands, he lifts both pieces of luggage off the bed and into  
his arms.

"Okay, let's go, we don't want to miss our flight."

"Danny, I have to go pee." CJ squishes even closer to Danny to whisper in  
his ear.

"You went at home and at the terminal." Danny reminds her gently.

"Your child is making me go again. Please, come with me." Her eyes are  
begging him.

Sighing inwardly, Danny unbuckles his seat-belt and stands to follow CJ.  
"There was no  
point in giving you the aisle seat if I was going to have to go with you,  
anyway," Danny  
teases, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Just stand here and make sure no one comes in. And if there's turbulence,  
just knock  
or something," CJ instructs outside the cabin washroom.

"You'll feel the turbulence at the same time I will," Danny points out as  
CJ slips into the  
tiny airplane bathroom. Truth be told, Danny enjoys CJ's slight fear of  
airplanes and the  
fact that she's finally allowing him to do stuff for her. Air Force One had been  
a luxury  
compared to flying commercial, which CJ hates.

Three hours later (six P.M. Eastern) they land at Dulles. They collect  
their luggage from  
Baggage Claim and walk to the main lobby, where they find Toby shifting  
impatiently on  
the balls of his feet.

"Hey, there you are," Toby calls in greeting , rushing to cover the few  
feet of distance  
between himself and CJ. He takes the carry-on bag out of her hand and kisses her  
on the  
cheek.

"It's so good to see you,"CJ tells him honestly.

"Yeah, and now we don't have to do it in secret." Toby catches Danny's eye  
and  
explains further. "Because when I was indicted, we had to keep our meetings  
private. Uh,  
it's good to see you again, Danny."

"Good to see you, too, Toby." Danny unenthusiastically accepts Toby's  
proffered hand.

"Well, I got the car ready so we should get going," Toby suggests, already  
leading the  
way.

CJ goes to take one of the suitcases from Danny, but he simply shakes his  
head, fearful  
of her lifting heavy objects and hurting the baby.

"I can't believe how you...You're huge. I mean, not huge. It's just, you've  
kinda got a  
belly now." Toby stutters awkwardly, and finally settles for running his hand  
through his  
hair as they stop at the back of his car.

"Yes, Toby, that's usually what happens when one is with-child," CJ teases,  
smiling  
warmly at Danny, who seems distant and withdrawn. "I'm hoping I won't have a  
baby-  
bump for the wedding."

"Right, of course. I knew that...because I have children." Shaking his  
head, Toby helps  
Danny lift the luggage into the trunk.

Danny automatically motions for CJ to take the passenger seat before  
climbing in the  
back.

Once settled in, Toby starts the ignition and proceeds to navigate his way  
out of the  
parking-lot. "So, the pregnancy thing is working out well?"

CJ smiles affectionately. Clearly, Toby is babbling because he is nervous.  
Even Danny is  
uncharacteristically silent. She can sense the slight animosity, and the tension  
could be cut  
with a knife. "Yes, the pregnancy is progressing normally."

"Good, good. Santa Monica's nice?" Toby continues the small-talk.

"Yes, it's wonderful, "CJ agrees with a content smile. " How are things  
with you?"

"Not bad. I'm still spending a lot of time reading and doing useless  
research. Andi got  
me a Chia Pet to look after; I think it's dying already. My gardening skills  
are far inferior  
to my verbal aptitude."

"She got you a Chia Pet?" CJ giggles in disbelief. "Why didn't you just get  
a real pet?"

"Oh, well, this was sorta the dry-run. If I can take care of the grass  
thing, I can get a cat  
or dog. If I can take care of the pet, she'll consider letting me have the twins  
for a whole  
weekend. So, for both our sake, we're betting all our money that I can take care  
of the  
animal."

CJ shakes her head affectionately. "What else? Are you thinking about  
working soon?"  
The question is asked cautiously, CJ not wanting to tread on dangerous  
territory.

Toby shakes his head. " I got a few offers to write a book. I'm just  
waiting for  
something more profound to come knocking at my door."

CJ nods, completely understanding that sentiment. She's grateful Frank  
Hollis showed  
up at the White House to whisk her away from the bureaucracy and protocol that  
prevented her from doing something useful. "How's everyone else? I talk to Donna  
about  
once a week, but what about everyone else?"

"Well, Sam's good. We had drinks last week. Actually, his fiancee hated  
Washington and  
Sam's job, so she went back to California. So, you know, being the pansy-ass he  
is, Sam  
sulked for a while," Toby tells them as he drives the crowded streets of D.C.

"That's awful," CJ supplies, feeling sorry that Sam can't seem to keep a  
fiancee. "So, are  
you bringing anyone to this rehearsal dinner tonight?" CJ inquires, a devilish  
smile forming  
across her lips.

Toby blushes slightly on top of his tiny smile. "As a matter of fact, I am.  
I dropped by  
to say hi to Donna last week and I talked with Annabeth for a few minutes. She  
was feeling  
pretty bummed because she really wanted to enjoy herself at Josh and Donna's  
wedding,  
so I offered to take her and spare both of us the inevitable misery."

"That's great, Toby. Good for you. She's probably still grieving from the  
loss of Leo.  
That and the baby..." CJ sighs, her heart aching for the younger woman. Donna  
had told  
her about a month ago that Annabeth had told a select group of people that she  
was  
pregnant with Leo's child. As the tragic story goes, Annabeth and Leo had a  
blossoming  
romance on the campaign trail that both had tried to ignore and suppress, until  
finally  
they couldn't deny it any longer. About a week and a half before Election Day,  
they  
consummated their relationship and (unknowingly) conceived a child.

"Yeah, she's still vulnerable. But really, she's a tough woman and she'll  
make it  
through. Everybody, including me, is just trying to offer any help she needs."

Finally the group arrives at Toby's apartment, where he parks in the back.  
He and  
Danny proceed to carry the luggage, and CJ grabs the carry-on.

"I know it's not much, but it's better than you having to pay for a hotel."  
Toby opens  
the door and motions for his guests to come inside. Everyone sets the luggage in  
the  
foyer, since it will need to be transferred to different locations tonight.

"Do you mind if I use the washroom and freshen up?" CJ asks, partly because  
she has to  
pee, and partly because she wants Toby and Danny to get comfortable with each  
other.

Danny reluctantly follows Toby into the kitchen, where Toby begins  
rummaging  
through the fridge. " Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thanks. We have to leave in fifteen minutes anyway," Danny points out,  
taking a  
seat on a stool beside the counter.

Toby pulls up a seat in front of Danny, licks his lips and asks the  
bugging question.  
"So, is CJ getting any better?"

"Yeah, the morning sickness isn't as severe, and it only comes in the  
morning. She gets  
soar sometimes, but..." Danny is cut off when Toby shakes his head.

"No, I mean, is she getting any better at the relationship thing? I know  
she isn't exactly  
a pro at it." Toby shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant. The truth is, deep down he  
wants  
nothing more than for CJ to be happy and experience a fulfilling love. He has  
set aside  
whatever personal attraction he may have felt, knowing the better man had won.

Danny finally meets Toby's eyes. "Is that why it didn't work out for you  
two?"

The words sting Toby, but it only takes him a moment to regroup. He knows  
where  
Danny is coming. Once you're in a relationship with CJ Cregg, you hold on to it  
with  
everything you have- a mistake he long ago experienced. " No, it wasn't meant to  
work  
out. You deserve...She should be with you, cause for all the time you've known  
her,  
you've always been willing to offer her things that I couldn't or wouldn't  
or...She deserves  
what you can give her. I can't be what she needs."

Danny nods, seemingly content with that answer. In all honesty, he had been  
hesitant  
at staying at Toby's, feeling like the new boyfriend intruding on a previous  
couple's past.  
Now, the future looks slightly more optimistic, and he can breathe a sigh of  
relief. "I only  
ever want to make her happy."

CJ leans against the doorjamb of the kitchen and smiles lightly. "You two  
talking about  
me?"

Danny stands up and is at CJ's side in a few seconds. He wraps his arms  
around her  
and appraises her simple knee-length grey skirt and pink ribbed, knit,  
three-quarter-  
length sweater. He leans in to claim a kiss, sliding his hands down the length  
of her body.  
"You look fantastic."

CJ blushes at the compliment uttered in front of Toby and unravels herself  
from  
Danny's arms. "I've been putting off buying maternity clothes, but it doesn't  
look like I'll  
be able to fit into my normal clothes for much longer."

"You look great," Toby seconds Danny's assessment, smiling weakly as he  
shifts in his  
seat. "Pregnancy...agrees with you."

"Thank you, " CJ whispers. She turns to Danny and squeezes his biceps  
affectionately.  
"You should go change."

Danny nods, pecks CJ once on the lips, and goes in search of his suitcase.

"What you and Danny have is truly special," Toby admits truthfully, his  
voice low and  
slightly shaking.

Leaning against the counter, CJ tilts her head at Toby. "You could have  
that, too, you  
know. Josh and Donna have it, the President and Abbey have it, many couples have  
it. It's  
called unconditional love."

"I'll put that in my personal ad," Toby jokes, meeting her eyes. "I don't  
know, I've never  
been good at it."

Sighing, CJ leans forward, staring into his eyes. "We both put our lives on  
hold for too  
long. But there's no reason you can't work on it now," CJ offers as a way of  
suggestion.

"Yeah, the problem is, the woman I'm interested in is still attached to  
another man.  
And I would never want to compete with him, in any way." Toby sighs in  
resignation.

"Toby, I..."

"Not you, "Toby assures her, quashing her protest.

"Ready everyone?" Danny comes into the room, securing his green tie around  
the collar  
of his lightly striped green and blue dress shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

"Oh, CJ, thank god my maid of honor is here. Hi there, Danny. You have to  
rescue me  
from Lord John Marbury!" Donna, clutching CJ's arm, hisses desperately into CJ's  
ear.

CJ grins playfully. "Lord John is here? Let me see that old crackpot."

"Just hide me. Pretend we're engrossed in...wedding stuff," Donna persuades  
CJ with a  
pout.

Danny grins affectionately at Donna. " It's nice to see you, Donna. Where's  
Josh?"

Donna waves in the general direction of the opposite corner of the State  
Room, where  
the reception is being held.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a private affair?" CJ asks as Danny takes her  
hand in his.

"Yes, but then fifty or one hundred additional guests that are staying  
overnight for the  
wedding tomorrow decided to crash the party." Donna is clearly not amused. "I'm  
this  
close to hyperventilating and calling the whole thing off." Donna is certainly  
making a  
name for herself in Washington, but she isn't a seasoned, experiencd politician  
yet and  
doesn't desire being the spotlight. Thus, she is feeling nervous. Like her  
fiance, she  
prefers to be the one trying to make a difference behind the stage. This  
wedding, with  
nearly 450 guests in attendance, is greatly stressing her and was not the affair  
she had  
imagined. But, when you are the First Lady's chief of staff, and your fiance is  
the  
President's chief of staff, you don't get to limit the guest list as you would  
like.

"Josh would be devastated," CJ reminds hers, steering Donna to sit in a  
chair at a  
nearby table. "Just forget about the five-hundred guests and the T.V. crews  
camped  
outside the White House. Whether or not this an affair of state, it's your  
wedding and you  
should enjoy every minute of it."

Donna grimaces, but nods knowingly. "You're right. It's just, I don't know  
how to act in  
front of these people. Did you know an Indian cabinet minister, the German  
ambassador  
and Yo Yo Ma will be there? Yo Yo Ma, CJ!"

CJ smiles at her friend. "You'll be fine. You used to schmooze with  
congress people and  
government officials from foreign countries when you were Josh's assistant."

"But if I said something stupid, I'd just look like a dumb secretary. Now  
if I goof up, it'll  
make the country look bad." Donna exhales loudly, clearly distressed.

CJ tries once again to comfort the younger woman. "You know how to work a  
room,  
Donna, you've been doing it for nine years. Take a deep breath, have confidence,  
and  
focus on the big picture; you're getting married tomorrow."

Donna's eyes glimmer as she nods her agreement. She had just needed a pep  
talk from  
her maid of honor to put things in perspective.

"So, now that that's out of the way..." CJ steers the conversation in  
another direction.  
"You look great. How are you feeling these days?"

Donna blushes lightly and smiles. "I'm so upset. I swear I didn't have a  
stomach until  
two days ago. Suddenly now I'm huge and can't fit into my dress."

CJ smiles knowingly. "I know how you feel. I'm hoping I'll still fit into  
my dress by next  
weekend. Danny keeps stuffing me full of vegetables and meat and complex carbs.  
He's  
determined to get me healthy for this baby."

"Josh is the same," Donna begins. " He won't even let me order pizza or  
Chinese  
anymore. If we're not home at a decent hour, we grab sandwiches from this deli  
near our  
new place. We also have this sweet old neighbour who likes to grace us with  
leftovers. So,  
we're eating just fine."

"Any horrible symptoms?" CJ inquires. She hadn't talked to Donna since the  
previous  
Sunday and between the two of them, they always have interesting conversations  
about  
the trials and tribulations of pregnancy.

Another blushes stains Donna's creamy white face. "Still as horny as I've  
been the last  
two weeks."

"It really does suck, doesn't it? For example, one afternoon last week I  
suddenly felt  
excited in the middle of work. I tried to get Danny to have a quick one, but he  
insisted we  
wait until that night. Respectfully, of course." CJ leans back and rolls her  
eyes.

The women lean in closer and resume their conversation.

"CJ, Danny," Abbey calls as she's approaching the couple who is standing  
off to the  
side with Will and Kate.

"It's so good to see you. How's Santa Monica?" Abbey leans in to peck CJ on  
the cheek,  
before turning to Danny and doing the same.

"It's great. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" CJ asks in  
confusion.

"You think I'd miss Josh's bachelor party? I'm here to make sure he doesn't  
do  
something stupid and make Donna cry on her wedding day." The former President  
jokes  
with a glint in his eye. Two months after leaving office and Jed Bartlet's  
presence is just as  
commanding as ever.

"You don't have to worry about Josh. He's so excited he's speechless,"  
Danny informs  
them.

Abbey grins and sighs happily as she gives CJ a quick once-over, her eyes  
lingering on  
CJ's slightly protruding belly. "You look fantastic, sweetheart. Are you taking  
care of  
yourself?"

"Where I'm slacking, Danny's picking up the rope," CJ informs them  
certainly.

"We've got your bedroom ready for next weekend," Jed tells them with glee.

"You sure you don't mind putting up my mother and sister?" Danny asks, yet  
again. He  
feels bad that the Bartlet's have been saddled with the majority of the work for  
their  
smallish wedding, He told CJ to plan the wedding of her dreams, and she had  
responded  
by saying she'd like nothing more than a small ceremony with their family and  
close  
friends at the Manchester farmhouse. Danny immediately agreed, realizing CJ  
didn't want  
to be put in the spotlight considering her with-child state. As a sort of  
consolation for not  
having a big wedding, Danny surprised CJ with announcing that he planned a trip  
to  
Ireland for their honeymoon. They would be staying at a small Bed and Breakfast  
in the  
beautiful village of Duleek, located in Meath County, not far from Dublin (where  
Danny's  
grandfather had spent his childhood before emigrating to the United States). CJ  
was  
pleasantly shocked about the honeymoon, and responded by ravishing Danny in the  
heat  
of excitement.

"Of course not, Danny. You know any family of yours is family of ours.  
We're looking  
forward to it," Abbey assures him.

"Well, I see Toby over there with Annabeth, so I think we should go say  
hi." CJ takes  
Danny's hand and politely excuses them from their present company, leaving the  
Bartlet's to catch up with Will and Kate.

"I'm so worried about Annabeth," CJ whispers to Danny as they approach  
the table  
where Toby and Annabeth are sitting, hunched close to each other.

"I'm sure she's fine. It must not be easy for her, but she's always struck  
me as a  
trooper." Danny falls behind CJ a step as CJ slides into a seat at the table.

"Hi, Annabeth. How are you?" CJ friendly smiles, staring across the table  
at the younger  
woman who looks perfectly poised and content.

Annabeth smiles warmly in return, folding and unfolding her hands. " I'm  
just great, CJ.  
How are you? You look healthy."

CJ grins in return, thinking how that is 75 Danny's doing. "I feel pretty  
good. Sore at  
times, but the morning sickness is subsiding." CJ glances at Danny who took a  
seat beside  
her and suddenly remembers something. " Oh, I'm sorry. You know my fiance, Danny  
Concannon?

Danny extends his hand to Annabeth with a genuine smile. " We met years ago  
at a  
New York Times event."

Annabeth nods knowingly. " I used to be a junior level media consultant.  
It's good to  
see you again, Danny."

"Well, we should get out onto the dance floor while the night is still  
young. What do ya  
say?" Toby looks directly into Annabeth's eyes, and (without anyone seeing it)  
lays a hand  
on her thigh casually.

Annabeth smiles modestly while nodding. "Sounds good. I don't know how long  
I'll last  
with these swollen ankles, but I'm certainly up for a little dancing."

Toby reaches across the table and takes Annabeth's hand and slowly leads  
her onto the  
dance floor, completely oblivious to everyone surrounding him.

Danny cocks an eyebrow at CJ, a grin escaping his lips. "Really?"

"Apparently," CJ responds with a little chuckle, completely surprised.  
"That doesn't look  
like Toby's just doing a sad, pregnant woman a favour."

Danny shakes his head in agreement. "Oh, well, It can't be bad. They're  
both lonely and  
in need of each other. I think it's sweet."

CJ grimaces slightly, her gaze falling on the couple who are holding  
each other  
rather close. "Yeah, I think they'd be good for each other, but I'm not so sure  
this is the  
appropriate time for burgeoning romance."

"You look like a wallflower at a high school prom," Toby remarks, sliding  
onto a chair at  
the table only a few feet from the dance floor.

CJ glances up from where she sits, sipping a glass of ginger ale. " I can't  
drink because  
of the baby and I can't dance because it hurts my swollen ankles. This is  
possibly the most  
boring rehearsal dinner ever. And, instead of bringing my date into my hellish  
world of  
boredom, I told Danny to enjoy the night and dance as much as he wants."

Toby follows CJ's gaze to the dance floor, where Danny is dancing with  
Donna's young  
niece. He turns back and smiles lightly. " You had a chance to schmooze with  
everyone?"

CJ nods and places her glass on the table. "But everyone wants to be  
mingling, and I  
can't stay on my feet for more than twenty minutes at a time. You, you're  
certainly doing a  
fair share of schmoozing, especially with one particular bubbly blonde."

Toby raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Annabeth? What's wrong with me dancing  
with  
Annabeth?"

"Nothing," CJ quickly assures him. " the dancing is perfectly fine. My  
concern is, you  
two seem very close, and it's important to remember that she's four months along  
and  
pregnant with a another man's child. She's probably still grieving from losing  
Leo, and the  
last thing she needs in the middle of a pregnancy is a bunch of confused  
feelings running  
rampant through her mind."

Toby puts a hand up to stop CJ's disapproving speech "CJ, I know what  
Annabeth's  
going through and I'm not in anyway pressuring her..."

"I'm sure you're not pushing her. But Toby, I can tell you that these  
pregnancy  
hormones are killers and she may not realize whether or not the feelings she has  
for you  
are real or not. She has to make logical decisions that are right for her and  
her baby, and  
whatever choices she make can't be because you were convenient and comforting  
during a  
difficult time." CJ exhales slowly, averting her eyes to the table.

"You're right. No, you're right. I should just let her do this all by  
herself. Let her find a  
house and build a nursery and cook her own meals after a long day in the East  
Wing.  
You're right, it's better to ignore her because there's a chance I could be  
messing with her  
delicate feelings right now." Toby's face puffs, clearly irritated.

CJ doesn't flinch at Toby's sarcastic tone. Her tone is even and confident.  
She knows  
her intentions are pure. " I just don't want to see either of you hurt. You both  
deserve  
happiness, and I think if you wait until Annabeth is settled with her child then  
you'll be  
better able to decide what's best for all of you."

"Well, thanks. We'll be sure not to come crying to you if things don't  
work out. See ya  
around." Toby jumps out of his chair and takes off in the direction of the  
assembled crowd  
of dancers.

CJ lets out a loud sigh and hangs her head in disappointment. She had only  
been  
looking out for her friends, and more often than not that resulted in them being  
upset  
with her.

"What's the matter? Is it the swelling? Do you wanna go to the hotel and  
get settled in?"  
Danny slumps down and instantly reaches for CJ's hand.

CJ nods slowly, distracted. " No, everyone should be leaving soon for the  
respective  
parties. Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything," Danny replies without a beat.

"I need you to find Toby at some point tonight and explain to him that I  
wasn't trying  
to meddle in his personal life, that I was only concerned about his well-being  
and  
Annabeth's." CJ gradually stands up.

Danny appraises her with a skeptical, confused look. " You want me to  
apologize to  
your ex-lover for you getting involved in his love-life? CJ, that's a little..."

"I don't care. Toby's my friend and I didn't mean to upset him. Please,  
don't make this  
weird. I'll explain the rest to you later, I see the women congregating at the  
entrance; I  
think we're leaving for the hotel now." CJ sadly looks in the direction of the  
door to the  
hall.

Danny slides his hand into CJ's and carefully leads her to the entrance.  
"Is that all you  
need? You're set for tonight?"

"Yes, I just have one request," CJ turns and gently squeezes Danny's hands,  
a hopeful  
expression covering her face. "Please be smart tonight. I don't care if you get  
sloshed, but  
keep in mind that you've gotta attend a wedding tomorrow. And please, please  
keep an  
eye on Josh. He's got a sensitive system and Donna doesn't need to be worrying  
about a  
severely hung-over Josh on her wedding day."

"I promise I will be the voice of reason in a sea of silliness and  
drunkenness." Danny  
seals his promise with a kiss to CJ's lips as he drops her off with her friends.

"Thank you. I love you," CJ runs her fingers along Danny's cheek before  
giving his hand  
one last squeeze and joining Abbey in the crowd of partygoers.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Part 3  
The men had stayed at the Residence with President Santos, while  
Helen Santos took the women to the Watergate for their bachelorette  
party. Both parties had been kept tame and tactful, the bride and  
groom insisting they had no interest in strippers or the like.  
Embarrassing gag gifts had been passed around at both parties, which  
provided much fun and laughter.

Josh had only been mildly hung-over, and Danny had gently roused  
him from slumber in the Residence at nine in the morning. Donna  
didn't need to be woken by her maid-of-honour, sister, mother or  
future mother-in-law. Donna had woken at dawn, nervous, anxious and  
ready to start the day. The many women staying with her in the hotel  
helped her bathe, choose makeup and a hairstyle, get into her white  
gown with an empire waist, and watched as professional esthetics  
people and hairdressers turned her into a stunning bride.

Donna had procured a cell phone and called her fiance, who was  
anxious to hear from her and assured her that he would be dressed,  
cleaned and present in the Rose Garden at two.

The wedding went as smooth as could be expected with four-hundred  
and fifty guests in attendance. The ceremony was elegant and  
tear-inducing, but went without a glitch. After what Josh complained  
was "hours" of pictures, the wedding party went into the State room  
where the rest of the guests were assembled after the ceremony. The  
only time the bride cried that night was listening to her husband's,  
CJ's, her father's and Josh's mother's speeches, and while dancing  
with her father and President Bartlet.

Later in the evening, CJ saunters up to Annabeth, who is  
conversing with Will and Toby in a spot close to the bar.

"Hi, everyone. Can I borrow Annabeth a minute?" CJ asks politely,  
nursing her soda in her hand.

Annabeth excuses herself and cautiously follows CJ to a near-by  
table. "Nice wedding, isn't it? It would be better if my date wanted  
to dance with me. Last night Toby was really fun, and tonight he's  
just… hesitant."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to discuss with you. The reason  
Toby isn't quite as warm tonight is because I kinda suggested to him  
that he should take it slow with you." CJ's voice is measured and  
confident, despite the fact that she feels terrible and doesn't really  
want to bring this up with Annabeth.

"I don't get it." Annabeth's normally radiant face falls,  
obviously confused.

"I know," CJ grimaces before leaning closer to her former  
colleague. "Listen, I know the various emotions that are probably  
flooding through you every day. I know you probably feel lonely and  
maybe horny- trust me I'm experiencing the same thing. Danny's  
actually threatening to cut me down to five times a week. Anyway, the  
point I'm trying to make is that you might not be at the place where  
you want to go jumping into a relationship. I know that you know  
you've got a hundred other pressing things to focus on, and I wouldn't  
want to see you make a poor decision because you're overwhelmed."

Annabeth gives CJ an odd look before defending herself. "CJ, it  
took me two weeks after Leo's death to convince myself that it was  
worth it to get out of bed. When I found out I was pregnant, I spent  
every night cursing God for taking him away, and wondering how I was  
going to raise this child on my own. But, I eventually came to the  
conclusion that raising our child was the best way to honour Leo,  
because he would have wanted this baby so much. I've finally got a  
grip on my feelings, and I don't think it's so wrong to want to go out  
for dinner or dancing with a wonderful man who's been nothing but  
supportive and helpful. Toby's been the only one to stop looking at me  
like a tragic widow in need of protection and aid. He sees through  
me. He makes me laugh, makes me think, makes me take care of myself  
and the baby because he's confident there are better days to come. I  
don't want to give that up."

CJ nods with a frown, suddenly finding the tablecloth quite  
fascinating. "I don't want to discourage a relationship with Toby.  
After all you've been through, you both deserve happiness. I'm just  
worried that you'll end up hurting each other if you discover after  
the baby's born that he isn't what you want."

Annabeth's face softens. "CJ, this isn't some hormone-induced  
fling designed to secure me a father for my child. Toby and I are just  
getting to know each other, and any and all decisions we make together  
will be given appropriate consideration. You're just looking out for  
your friend, and that's sweet. But I think I speak on behalf of both  
of us when I say, please butt out." Her signature sweet smile  
reassures CJ.

CJ's lips quirk into a self-deprecating smile. " All right, I  
think I've put my two cents where it doesn't belong. I really hope  
everything works out," she whispers, standing to wrap Annabeth in a  
small hug.

"Thank you. Your concern is nice," Annabeth admits, steering CJ  
back toward the dance floor.

CJ finds Danny sitting at a table of men, laughing along with the  
conversation and sipping a glass of scotch. When she reaches the  
table, she lays a hand on Danny's shoulder and stands tall.

"Hey, Ceej. Have you seen Ainsley?" Sam inquires from his spot  
between Charlie and Toby, having been promised a dance with the deputy  
White House counsel earlier that night.

" I think she's talking with Lou Thorton about something," CJ  
responds, looking at Danny.

"You need me?" Danny asks softly, turned in his chair to face her.

"I just wanted to dance," CJ smiles warmly as Danny excuses  
himself from the group and takes her hand to lead her onto the floor.

"Having a nice night?" Danny whispers against her ear as he holds  
her between his arms and they sway in tune with the live band.

CJ nods and rests her head on Danny's shoulder, content. " I'm  
sorry I've been such a drag, just sitting at the table during the dance."

"You need to rest, I understand. It gave me the chance to talk to  
the guys and dance with some very lovely women. Of course, none were  
as lovely as you." He smirks in that special way that melts her heart.

CJ can only shake her head affectionately and lean forward to  
share an intimate kiss. When they break off, CJ leans back to talk. "  
It's nice to see everyone again. Are you looking forward to our wedding?"

Danny smirks again in response. "Actually, the reception is the  
only part I'm not excited about. I want us to get married and I can't  
wait for the honeymoon, but I know during the reception I'll be only  
interested in getting my wife to our hotel room."

When they had planned the wedding, the only real request Danny  
had was that it occur before the baby was born. He had left the  
planning to CJ and Abbey Bartlet, compliantly agreeing with all the  
women's choices. After all, he had proclaimed, if it was what CJ  
desired, then it was perfect.

"I know what you mean. I'd rather not make a big deal out of it  
all, but this is as small as I could possibly manage. It's not the  
Lyman wedding, but it's perfect for us." CJ doesn't desire to be in  
the spotlight anymore, and her low-key wedding is reflective of that.  
Regardless, both CJ and Danny are excited about next weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Part 4

Friday morning dawned with a combination of joy and mild  
disappointment. Upon spotting her frame in the bathroom mirror, CJ had  
scowled and sighed at her protruding belly bulging out of her  
nightgown. Danny had heard CJ cross the bedroom and walk to the  
bathroom and followed her, concerned and afraid the morning sickness  
had returned. Finding her standing in front of the vanity, Danny had  
smiled and wrapped his arms around her torso, placing a kiss to her  
temple.

"I'm getting huge," CJ remarks sadly, staring at her reflection.

"I know, it's great. You look fantastic," Danny assures her with  
another peck on the cheek.

CJ turns around and rests her hands on her hips, blowing her  
bangs out of her face.  
"No, it's not great because I won't be able to fit into my dress-the  
dress I just picked up from the seamstress on Wednesday." She isn't  
really angry, merely disappointed. Of all the luck!

Danny grimaces, considering her subject of concern. "I'm sure  
you'll look stunning either way. Have you thrown up today?" Danny  
asks quickly. She hadn't experienced morning sickness since last  
Friday, and the couple had a deal that they would celebrate if she  
went one week without being sick.

CJ grins, mirthful. "Seven days, no morning sickness," she  
confirms, leaning in to kiss Danny soundly on the lips.

"So, how are we going to celebrate?" Danny wags his eyebrows  
suggestively.

"How about we get married and spend a week in Ireland?" CJ offers  
in a way that doesn't leave room for negotiation.

"I think I'd like that," Danny responds simply.

They pack three suitcases, one large one to trek to Ireland and  
two smaller ones with everything they will need until Sunday morning  
when their flight is scheduled. Their flight to Manchester leaves at  
eight, so they arrive in New Hampshire at four Eastern. Jed and Abbey  
greet them in the terminal, happily embracing the bride and groom. The  
former President's black Suburban (followed closely by a black  
Suburban with four agents) carries them to the farmhouse.

"Follow me upstairs, CJ. I've got your room ready." Abbey motions  
for CJ to follow her up the flight of the stairs, where she directs CJ  
into the nicest guest room.

CJ sets her suitcase on the bed tentatively and perches on the  
end of the bed, sighing softly.

"Nervous? You know everything is in order and it's going to be  
just spectacular," Abbey reassures her, sitting next to her on the bed  
and reaching for her hand to gently squeeze.

"I know. Surprisingly I'm feeling perfectly fine about the  
wedding. I just don't want to sleep without Danny tonight. It's become  
so normal that last week when I was staying at the hotel and Danny was  
at the White House, I found it difficult to sleep," CJ admits sadly.

Abbey smiles lightly. "Maybe that had more to do with this little  
one keeping you up? How are you these days?"

"We're just fine. I no longer throw-up every morning, and this  
little princess is starting to get big and healthy." CJ grins  
insanely, her face glowing with pride. She's excited, rather than  
nervous, about the pregnancy and the arrival of the baby. In the last  
two months, she had made significant strides in embracing her future  
and honestly loving her life and everything that was in store for her  
and Danny.

"It's a girl?" Abbey asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I didn't want to know but Danny was so adamant about it.  
He said we needed to know so we could paint the nursery and pick out  
names and buy appropriate toys and clothes. I'm still worried the  
ultrasound will be wrong, but worst comes to worst I have a son  
dressed in pink, purple , yellow and green." CJ follows Abbey as she  
exits into the hall and proceeds to descend the stairs.

"When were you at the doctor?" Abbey inquires as they reach the  
middle of the winding staircase.

"Just yesterday. My obstetrician said I need to reduce my stress  
and adapt a healthy die, which is easier said than done. My blood  
pressure is high, so I have to measure it daily and visit the doctor  
every two to three weeks until we get it under control," CJ responds  
just as they enter the living room, where Jed is handing Danny a cold  
beer.

"Listen to your doctor, CJ. If you don't control your blood  
pressure, you could develop toxemia and put the baby at risk." Abbey  
uses her mother/doctor voice to warn CJ.

"Thank you, Dr. Bartlet," CJ teases with sarcasm.

"When is everybody else arriving?" Danny wonders aloud, draping  
an arm around CJ's shoulder when she takes the seat next to him on the  
couch.

"The Washington folk are scheduled to land at 5:45. CJ's brothers  
are due in at six from Ohio, and Danny's mother and sister arrive at  
6:15 from Boston," Jed recites, as if reading from an itinerary. He  
had been looking forward to the affair probably as much as Danny, and  
couldn't wait to see the White House gang and meet CJ and Danny's family.

"So, if you're a little drowsy, you should take a nap now," Abbey  
suggests motherly.

"Thanks Mom, but we won't get a long time to visit," CJ explains.

Jed and Abbey pass around appetizers and ask numerous questions  
about the baby, the new house and CJ's new job. Finally, Danny  
convinces CJ to take a short nap while he and the former President  
discuss plans for the autobiography Danny is penning for him.

Abbey follows CJ upstairs to help her hang her dress and set out  
everything for tomorrow.

CJ curls up on-top of the covers of the bed and easily drifts  
off. Danny joins her for the last ten minutes, simply closing his  
eyes, spooning against his bride and savouring ten minutes of quiet,  
intimate time with CJ.

Abbey wakes the couple as a few black Suburbans, carrying the  
crew from D.C, pull into the long gravel driveway. She hates to do  
it-they look so relaxed and in-love.

Even though it had only been a week since all the former  
colleagues had seen each other, the reunion is warm and relaxed.  
Everyone embraces and gathers in the living room. Abbey and Zoey (who  
had come to visit from the apartment she and Charlie are renting while  
he finishes law school) take drink orders and keep up a continuous  
buffet of h'orderves.

CJ can't help but notice the various pairings in the room. Jed  
and Abbey share a love-seat; Josh sits in an armchair with Donna  
perching on the attached footstool beneath him; Sam and Ainsley lie on  
the floor, doing their best not to involuntarily touch each other; and  
Toby and Annabeth sit side-by-side on a couch, and every once in a  
while Toby's hand would wander to squeeze Annabeth's. Margaret is the  
only one seemingly alone, as she sits next to CJ and Danny on another  
couch. Watching the assembled group of friends, CJ's heart aches for  
Leo and her father (who had passed away less than a month before).

An agent announces that CJ's family has arrived at the door, and  
CJ unknowingly jumps in her seat. Danny offers her a smile, takes her  
hand and follows Abbey to the foyer. Danny had met CJ's brothers at  
her father's funeral, and both men had easily approved of CJ's choice  
of partner.

But as CJ introduces Arthur, Hogan and Donnie Cregg to the group  
of former and current White House staff, she is suddenly worried about  
meeting Danny's family for the first time. Between moving and starting  
new jobs and the distance, CJ and Danny hadn't been able to play host  
to Danny's mother or sister. So now, CJ only prays that she makes a  
good impression. It had never bothered her in the past if a  
boyfriend's parents didn't think highly of her, but Danny is her  
future husband and the last man she'll ever be with it, and it's  
important that his family like her.

Arthur Cregg, being a professor who recently moved back to Ohio  
to be closer to his brother and help him manage their father's old  
house, flawlessly strikes up a conversation about the retirement age  
with Toby and Josh. Donnie Cregg is a portly, quiet man who prefers to  
just fix plumbing and watch football, rather than converse with these  
highly -educated people in his sister's posse. Hogan, now attending  
Georgetown university, isn't shy about expressing her opinions in  
front of the assembled group and quickly becomes the conversation hog.

Danny turns to whisper in his bride's ear, having observed her  
quiet, almost worried, demeanor. "Everything okay?"

CJ turns to smile weakly at Danny "Your mother and sister should  
be here any minute."

"Don't worry. They'll love you. My sister is the kindest soul I've  
ever met." Danny reassures her with a small kiss to her temple.

As if on cue, an agent informs them that Danny's family has  
arrived. Once again, Danny, CJ and Abbey excuse themselves to the foyer.

Abbey cheerfully welcomes a heavy-set older woman with greying  
hair and a younger woman in her late forties with two young boys into  
the farmhouse.

Danny reaches out to individually embrace the foursome. He  
introduces them all to "Abigail Bartlet, possibly the best First Lady  
this country has ever seen," and then to his "stunning fiancee,  
Claudia Jean."

CJ extends her hand to Danny's sister, Megan (who returns CJ's  
friendliness three-fold.) "It's so nice to finally meet you all. Danny  
just gushes about his family, especially you two." She bends to shake  
the hands of Danny's eleven and seven year-old nephews. Finally, she  
meets Danny's mother's eyes and smiles fondly, firmly shaking the  
older woman's hand. CJ notices, however, that Danny's mother, Rosalyn,  
does not appear very pleased to meet her,

Before CJ has a chance to ask about their ride (maybe it had been  
long and uncomfortable and Danny's mother hates travelling), Abbey and  
Danny usher the family into the living room, Danny carrying his seven  
year-old nephew over his shoulder.

Rosalyn finally has an opportunity to corner Danny in the hallway  
as the men prepare to head to a nearby hotel. Her blue eyes dance as  
she scold her son. "Daniel, you never mentioned she was pregnant," she  
hisses.

Danny's face deflates, the only thing he can do is nod. " I know,  
ma. I had every intention of telling you, but then I thought it might  
be better if you found out for yourself. It wasn't a conversation I  
wanted to have over the phone."

Rosalyn's lips quirk. " So you're marrying this woman because you  
got her pregnant. Daniel, I'm so disappointed in you."

"No, no, ma; that's not it at all. I've loved CJ for years and  
we're finally able to be together now."

"But did she do this to you? Did she make you stick around for  
this baby? Is she trying to keep you around?" Rosalyn narrows her  
eyebrows in skepticism.

Danny puts a hand up to stop his mother.

"I think she's a gold-digger with little moral values. Danny, you  
know how I feel about babies conceived out of wedlock. We're  
Catholic, Daniel. We…"

"Ma, stop. I knew you wouldn't be impressed, but I'm doing the  
right thing. This is meant to be. CJ and I are in love and we're going  
to spend the rest of our lives together. I am absolutely enthralled  
that she is having my child." Danny lowers his voice, desperate and  
just hoping his old, conservative mother will understand.

Rosalyn blinks repeatedly and finally meets her son's eyes. "  
Fine. If this is what you want, if marrying her will make you happy,  
then I can live with that. I just don't want to see you get hurt," she  
whispers, a small smile creeping along her lips.

Danny reaches out to bring his mother into a hug. "Please get to  
know CJ; I know you'll love her."

"If you love her, then I'm sure I will," Rosalyn sighs,  
physically letting go of the old customs she believes in and is  
comfortable with. After all, these are grown adults and they'll be  
just fine.

CJ leans against the kitchen counter, her body heaving as she  
tries to grasp the feelings flooding through her. She had been looking  
for Danny and almost ran into the hall where Danny's mother was  
telling him how much she disapproved of her. She ran off quickly, so  
scared that everything would be messed up because Danny's mother hated  
her.

Abbey enters the kitchen with a tray of empty bottles and  
glasses. "CJ, you ought to go say goodbye to the men; they're heading  
out shortly." Then Abbey notices that CJ is still bent overt he  
counter, and it looks like she's holding back tears. " Honey, what's  
wrong?" She rushes to CJ's side and lays a hand on her back.

"Everything is ruined. I can't have a happy wedding anymore.  
Danny's mother hates me," CJ cries, divulging the problem to her  
surrogate mother.

Abbey frowns and brings CJ into a hug. "I'm sure it's just a  
misunderstanding."

"No, I heard her say she's disappointed in Danny because we  
conceived a child out of wedlock. She thinks I'm a gold-digging whore  
with no values." CJ sniffles, containing her tears.

"CJ, you know…"

"Hey, there you are. We're all leaving. Wanna say goodbye?" Danny  
pops his head into the kitchen and finds CJ holding hands with Abbey.  
His radar sparks. " CJ, what's the matter?"

Abbey drops CJ's hands and kisses her softly on the forehead  
before leaving the couple alone.

"Sweetheart?" Danny gazes into her eyes as he holds her elbows  
between his fingers.

Sighing, CJ prepares to relay the embarrassing story. "I  
overheard your mother express...her reservations about our union."

Danny's face falls in anger, guilt and regret. " How much did you  
hear, CJ? My mother didn't know you were pregnant and she was shocked  
and upset. Where she comes from, her moral upbringing , she doesn't  
approve of babies out of wedlock. She was disappointed in me, but she  
said she wants to get to know you as a person."

"Did she say that before or after she accused me of taking  
advantage of you, and remarked that I have no moral conscious?" CJ  
counters bitterly.

"Honey, she was just upset. She didn't mean…everything is fine  
now. She likes you," Danny tells her in a patronizing, placating manner.

CJ shakes her head in disgust. " Don't stand there and lie to me,  
that's not what we do!"

"Danny! Get your ass out here, we're leaving." Josh's voice is  
heard calling from the foyer.

Danny looks at CJ desperately, needing her to understand him.

"Just go, you've got a bachelor party to attend." CJ waves her  
hand in the direction of the door, turning her back to him.

"I'll call you tonight, hopefully before you go to bed," Danny  
offers, at a loss for what to say. At CJ's curt nod, Danny whispers  
goodbye and goes into the foyer.

CJ is unusually quiet for the remainder of the night. The women  
played a game where they flick a spinner and whomever it landed on had  
to tell an embarrassing, interesting or funny story about their  
respective partner. If she didn't have a partner known to the group,  
she was to tell a story about the groom or another male known to the  
group. CJ was only half listening to the stories and laughing in the  
appropriate places, not wanting to ruin everyone else' good time.  
Finally, she excuses herself to get a drink from the kitchen.

Cursing at the ice-maker for spitting out crushed ice, CJ leans  
against the fridge and sighs deeply.

"I have a feeling you're upset with me. My son told me I should  
get to know you, so I was hoping we could talk and sort out  
our...differences." Rosalyn tentatively steps forward, inching closer  
to CJ.

CJ whips around and appraises the older woman with a cautious  
eye. "You don't like me because I conceived a child out of wedlock.  
You know that it takes two to make a baby, so I'd appreciate it if you  
stopped thinking that I did this on purpose in some desperate attempt  
to seduce your son and force him to take care of me for the rest of my  
life; that's not who I am. I honestly love him, and at this point I  
don't care if you like me or not."

Rosalyn swallows hard and bobs her head. " You know, our problem  
doesn't have anything to do with each other. Our problem is, we both  
love Danny so much and we're worried we're not the most important  
woman in his life. CJ, if you have a son, you'll understand when I say  
that Danny has always been my little boy and I can't help wanting to  
protect and provide for him. He's a grow adult now, and I have to  
learn when it's time to back-off and let him make his own decisions."

CJ's eyes dilate in surprise at hearing those words out of  
Danny's mother's lips. " So, you're not worried that I'm a  
gold-digging whore with no values, having your grandchild out of wedlock?"

Rosalyn chuckles softly. " The thing about Danny is he's always  
been bright and graced with good judgment. If he loves you, which is  
obvious because it's been many moons since I met a girlfriend of his,  
then I will too."

CJ breathes a sigh of relief, smiling involuntarily. "I know how  
much Danny respects and loves you, and I promise I will not be the  
only important woman in his life."

"Good, then. We're okay now," Rosalyn says as more of a question  
than a statement.

"We're good," CJ agrees with a nod.

CJ is undressing in the guestroom she has been assigned by Abbey  
when she hears a knock at the door. She answers the door in her skirt  
and camisole.

"Danny's on the phone for you. Let me remind you that you need to  
be up by 8:30 so you should keep this short, if you know what I mean."  
Abbey hands CJ a cordless phone with a large grin and pronounced wink.

"Get out of here," CJ waves her hand to shoo the former first  
lady. She lifts the phone to her ear and greets her fiancé.

"It's good to hear your voice. How are you?" Danny implores  
cautiously from the other line.

CJ blows out a breath and moves to perch on the end of the bed. "  
You were right about your mother. She's not as bad as I thought."

"I told you she didn't think badly of you. I just want you to get  
along so much," Danny admits with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, honey, we're gonna do our best not to step on each  
other's toes. She's just a mother trying to protect her son. As long  
as she stays on her turf as a mother and doesn't step over my  
responsibilities, we'll be just fine." CJ leans into the pillows and  
closes her eyes.

"And what might those responsibilities be?" Danny inquires teasingly.

"Well, bringing this baby to term, raising her and occasionally  
doing your laundry."

Danny chuckles at her humour. "Well, I hope we can fill your time  
with more fulfilling duties, but we can talk about that later. How's  
your night going?" Danny changes the subject.

"Your sister has been the life of the party," CJ tells him with a  
little chuckle.

"That's why I made friends in high school," Danny remarks dryly.

"Really, she's a wonderful woman. It's easy to tell you're  
related. So, you're behaving yourself?"

"I've only had five drinks," Danny declares proudly. "Are you…how  
do you feel about tomorrow?"

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight," CJ shares.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Abbey cautioned me against that because I have to be up at 8:30."

"I don't…"

CJ sighs out loud. "She said we shouldn't have phone sex."

"Okay, because considering we're starting a seven-day honeymoon  
tomorrow, I think we can wait."

"She was just joking," CJ explains boredly. "Anyway, I gotta get  
up early, so I'm gonna go."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't wait to get this over with. I know I should  
be exuberant about my wedding day, but I'm nearly forty-six years –old  
and it's too late to be playing princess bride. I buried my father  
four weeks ago and my mother didn't live long enough to see me  
graduate high school, and I'm four months pregnant, so whatever  
fantasies I had as a little girl about the perfect wedding to Prince  
Charming have been replaced with cruel reality. The truth is, all I  
want to do is start our life together." She takes a deep breath and  
tries to slow her heart-rate. This heightened emotion is not good for  
the baby.

"Well," Danny begins, stunned for words almost. " I understand  
everything else, but how can you say you didn't find Prince Charming?"  
His tone softens with the joke.

CJ smiles despite her mixed emotions. "Okay, I'll concede that."

"You wanna talk…"

"I want to get some sleep. I've gotta spend all tomorrow smiling  
and looking beautiful. Your daughter and I need our beauty rest  
before we go out in the spotlight."

"Well, you're both always beautiful to me, but I'll let you go. I  
love you,"

I love you, too," CJ tells him, her lips forming a smile the way  
they always do when she utters those words.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Part 5

Danny awakes with a start, having been jostled by a hand on his  
shoulder

"Get up, you gotta get ready," Josh calls in a sing-song-y voice.

"How are you not hung-over?" Danny mumbles, tossing the scratchy  
hotel sheets across the bed.

Josh chuckles softly. "Because you kept reminding me that I had  
to stand up for you today, and I've been awake for an hour getting rid  
of my headache, grogginess and general ickiness."

Danny groans as he sits up. He had vowed to himself that he would  
only have five drinks. Five drinks! He was Irish, after all. Then  
everyone kept toasting and passing him a new bottle from which to try  
the latest drink. Now, his head is throbbing in a way that's sure to  
impair his ability to function.

"Man, you're in rough shape. Need an Alka-seltzer?" Josh can't  
help but chuckle, throwing Danny's own words from his own wedding day  
back at him.

"You find this funny, but I'm in big trouble." Danny tears himself  
from the bed, moving slowly and grumpily uttering curses.

"Okay, why don't I go pick up the cake and you stay here and have  
some breakfast? And for the love of all that is holy, take a shower. I  
can still smell the scotch." Josh tosses Danny a bottle of water that  
is cooling in a bucket of ice next to the t.v. in the hotel room. He  
closes the door behind himself, leaving Danny to compose himself.

"Have they got the cake?" CJ wonders aloud, glancing across at the  
kitchen table full of women. She aimlessly picks at the delicious  
breakfast Abbey, Margaret, Donna, Ainsely, Annabeth, Rosalyn, Megan  
and Hogan prepared.

"Josh called, he was on his way to get it shortly," Donna offers.

CJ's eyes dilate in surprise. " Josh, Josh? You're trusting Josh  
to pick up the cake? We're gonna end up with a Finding Nemo birthday  
cake for a five year-old." She groans and rubs her temple.

Abbey frowns, setting down her fork. "Honey, don't worry, it'll  
be fine. We'll call later to make sure he got the right one."

"Do you not like your breakfast, CJ?" Megan inquires, delving  
into her eggs. Being the out-going, up-front woman that she is, Megan  
had fit in perfectly with all the poised women of the White House.

CJ's eyes drop to her plate, still covered in food. "I'm just not  
hungry, thanks."

"You've got to eat," Margaret insists, bouncing her eight-month  
old daughter, Chelsea, on her knee.

CJ rolls her eyes. "Margaret, I'm not your responsibility any  
more, so you can focus all that mothering on your little girl." She  
lets a smile escape.

"She's right, growing babies need nourishment," Rosalyn adds quietly.

CJ forces back a rebuttal, wanting to tell her soon-to-be  
mother-in-law to mind her own business and that she and Danny have the  
baby's health under control. "I'm just queasy this morning. I'll feel  
better later."

Abbey gets up and walks to CJ's spot and removes her plate, laying  
a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Why don't you go take a bath?  
We'll help you get ready after. The hairstylist and makeup artist will  
be here at noon."

CJ hates being pampered and fussed over. It's different, she  
finds, if someone is giving you a massage or facial, or pedicure. But  
having a house full of women, and two professionals, try to offer  
advise and opinions on your appearance on your wedding day is simply  
over-whelming. Abbey had insisted that CJ get her hair and makeup  
professionally done, pointing out that all the women would need to be  
getting themselves ready and that she couldn't do it herself. So, CJ  
had reluctantly agreed. Now, noticing CJ's obvious discomfort, Abbey  
shoos everyone but Donna and the makeup artist out of the guest room.

CJ appraises the artist's work in the vanity mirror, a satisfied  
smile forming on her lips.

"You're the most beautiful bride I've seen since…well, last  
week," Abbey remarks, first looking at CJ, then Donna. "You two make  
beautiful brides."

"She's right. You look perfect," Donna adds warmly from her spot  
on a chair next to the vanity/dresser, where CJ is sitting.

"You are pleased?" Sylvia, the middle-aged, Portuguese make-up  
woman asks.

When CJ simply nods, she excuses herself and leaves the three  
women alone.

"Thank you for being here. It helps because…I miss my mother at  
times like these." CJ reaches for Abbey's hand and gives it a light  
squeeze.

Abbey uses her thumb to move a curly ringlet out of CJ's face.  
Her hair is simple enough- curly ringlets all over, with the front  
section pulled back with bobby pins-yet elegant. "I know it isn't  
easy. But you don't have to dwell it. You know you can call whenever  
you need anything."

"I'm going to go check to see if the men are almost here," Donna  
informs them, her thumb hitched in the direction of the door.

Abbey and CJ sit, quietly discussing death and the joys of a  
marriage. Abbey helps CJ into her dress and after a few minutes Donna  
arrives to tell them that the men are pulling into the driveway. It's  
two-thirty and time to get moving.

"Donna, can you please send the President up for me?" CJ asks,  
now standing next to Abbey in her wedding gown. The gown is a  
cream-coloured silk and lace one- piece gown that CJ's mother wore on  
her wedding day, converted to a more modern style and adjusted for  
CJ's protruding belly. The gown effectively balances showing-off and  
hiding her stomach, and is low –cut in the front and back.

"I would, CJ, but he's in Washington," Donna teases with a grin.

"I meant the former President," CJ glowers playfully at Donna.

"I'll be right back," Donna tells them and disappears out the door.

Abbey turns to CJ and places a light kiss on her cheek. "I'm  
gonna make sure everyone's seated. You okay?"

CJ looks into Abbey's eyes and nods shakily. "Yeah, I'm good."  
Her whole body is buzzing with anticipation, excitement and  
nervousness. She isn't nervous about marrying Danny, she doesn't have  
any doubts, but the ceremony itself is a little daunting.

"You're going to knock Danny off his feet," Abbey attempts to  
assuage her nervousness with a compliment.

CJ lowers her head coyly. "Thank you, Abbey. I'll be down in a  
few minutes."

Abbey leaves CJ to stand in her gown and wait for Jed. After a  
moment, Jed knocks quietly on the door, resting in the doorjamb,

"Thank you for coming," CJ greets, stepping forward.

Jed walks one foot in front of the other to stand in front of CJ.  
"You look gorgeous," he gushes with an honest, wide smile.

CJ blushes and her lips form a tiny smile." Thank you."

"Why don't we sit down?" Jed points at the bed and the chairs  
next to the vanity and dresser.

"You're welcome to take a seat, but if I sit my dress will  
wrinkle," CJ explains with a shrug.

Jed glances between CJ and the floor, not knowing what to do with  
himself. "All right, then. We'll stand." Jed thinks to himself that  
having been through his before with his two eldest daughters, he  
should be more relaxed. Maybe it's because of his unique, undefined  
relationship with his former advisor.

"Is everyone ready down there?" CJ asks after a moment of  
slightly awkward silence.

Jed looks up and bobs his head. "Abbey's getting everyone ready  
outside."

"How's Danny?" CJ inquires tentatively. Abbey had prevented her  
from calling Danny this morning to check in, and the women blocked his  
calls, refusing to let them talk because it could cause bad luck.

A small smile escapes Jed's lips. " He was a little queasy this  
morning, but he was so anxious that we had to practically peel him off  
the roof this afternoon."

CJ smiles in response.

Licking his lips, Jed reaches out to take CJ's hand in both of  
his. " He loves you very much. You're gonna be so happy together."

"It won't be easy," CJ says, her eyes darting to her protruding  
stomach.

"No one ever promised you marriage would be. But when you've got  
the right person, the positive far outweighs the negative, and you  
work together to get through all the bad stuff," he says as way of  
comfort and advice.

Bobbing her head in response, CJ's eyes drift to the ceiling.

"You ever need anything, you know how to find Abbey and I," Jed  
looks up from CJ's hand nestled in his and he finds her gaze.

"Yes, thank you. Jed?" CJ whispers tentatively, trying out the  
sound of the name she had only recently begun to address her former  
boss as. " Danny and I are going into this head first, with no  
experience or requisite knowledge. Our baby could really use a  
grandfather to…"

"Don't think twice, Claudia. Any child of yours will be welcomed  
into my family with open arms. I know you're worried because your  
father died and you've got this void in your life. But you're not  
parentless. Abbey and I love you so much, and we'd be honored to be  
surrogate grandparents."

CJ leans forward and wraps her arms around the older man's neck,  
sobbing quietly with thick tears dripping down her cheeks. It is one  
of the only times she had ever reached out to embrace him. The  
handful of times they had shared a hug or kiss on the cheek, he had  
been the one to initiate. She didn't want to initiate anything,  
fearing that it wouldn't appear professional. "Thank you so much. Your  
support and love mean everything to me. I love you so much," she cries  
into his shoulder.

"I love you, Claudia Jean. Now, come on, you're gonna ruin your  
makeup," Jed teases, holding CJ by the shoulders as she pulls away.

CJ dabs at her eyes with the pad of her index finger, her eyes  
fixed on the ground in embarrassment.

"We should get down there, you've got a groom waiting to make you  
his wife," Jed reminds her seriously, emotion thick in his voice.

CJ nods and reaches for Jed's hand. Together they descend the  
stairs ,arm in arm. When they reach the final step, Jed turns to  
appraise CJ one last time. " Final offer. If you want someone to walk  
you down the aisle…"

CJ smiles appreciatively. " I appreciate that, but I'm slightly  
disturbed to think that I need a father to give me to my new husband  
like he's handing over a cow at market. It's silly, I know, but it's  
important for me to fight the symbol."

"I know, and that's one of your remarkable qualities." Jed leads  
CJ by the hand to the back door , where Abbey is waiting in the doorway.

"Glad you two made it," Abbey remarks with a grin. " Everyone's  
seated and your groom is waiting…not so patiently." Abbey lifts a  
finger up to wipe at a stray tear track on CJ's cheek.

"Thank you, Abbey."

"We're gonna take our seats. You can start walking when the  
music changes," Abbey informs her, even though they had a run-through  
of the process last night and she was reminded of the procedure again  
this morning.

"Game on, kid," Jed calls as Abbey pulls him down the porch and  
to the grassy yard where the guests are assembled around a make-shift  
aisle.

Taking a deep breath, CJ places one foot in front of the other  
and proceeds to carefully navigate across the porch, down the wooden  
steps and onto the aisle surrounded by all her friends and family.  
She catches Danny's eye and begins to smile. Danny stands next to the  
justice of the peace (a personal friend of Jed Bartlet), in a freshly  
cleaned tux, trying to contain his bouncing. As soon as he gets a  
glimpse of his bride, he instantly stills and his mouth falls agape  
involuntarily. He's absolutely stunned, floored.

CJ takes the final steps and reaches for Danny's hands,  
completely oblivious to everyone and everything around her. Danny  
uneasily resists the urge to pull her flush against him, and merely  
squeezes her hands and grins insanely.

"790 verbal aptitude and I cannot find a word to describe your  
beauty," Danny whispers in her ear.

CJ leans back to stare into his deep blue eyes. "Thank you. You  
clean up well, yourself."

The ceremony is simple, elegant, and tear-jerking. The audience  
looks on in awe, while CJ and Danny's gazes never waver from each  
other. CJ manages to last until the vows until silent tears begin to  
well in her eyes, while Danny is practically bawling from the start,  
desperately trying to maintain his composure and dignity, but more  
important thoughts of the long, frustrating and seemingly doomed  
courtship and a future of love, partnership and child-rearing occupy  
his mind. After the exchanging of solid gold rings  
,the justice pronounces them husband and wife and tells Danny  
(although he doesn't need to) to kiss his bride. Danny, without  
pretence, places one hand on CJ's neck and uses the other one to  
caress her cheek. Then he leans forward and captures her lips in a  
long, sensual kiss full of hope, gratitude, desire and the best kind  
of love imaginable.

The newly-wed couple cannot jog down the aisle fast enough.  
Holding hands, they arrive on the porch and stop right outside the  
patio doors. CJ pulls her husband close and lavishes him with kisses  
across his lips, cheeks and chin. Danny reciprocates, tugging at CJ's  
lower lip and preparing to explore with his tongue. They're  
interrupted when the guests follow them to the porch. Toby clears his  
throat, drawing the couple's attention.

"Save it for the honeymoon," Josh calls playfully.

"Lord knows you did," Donna mumbles under her breath in jest.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Part 6

A photographer friend of the Bartlet's takes a few pictures of  
CJ and Danny, as well pictures of them with their family and some  
friends. Finally the photographer announces that she has taken enough  
pictures, and allows everyone to make their way into out into the  
yard, where tables and a dance floor are set up on the patio that  
extends from the door to the basement. Danny pulls CJ into the den in  
the basement and tugs her over to the casual couch. He pulls her into  
his arms and takes a minute to pepper feathery kisses all over her  
face, one hand grazing over her shoulders and down to her gown-covered  
knees.

"Do you think we can escape now?" Danny asks as way of a  
suggestion, pausing while CJ reciprocates his kisses.

"What about dinner?" CJ runs a hand down Danny's arm and catches  
his wandering fingers.

"I'll take you to the Olive Garden," Danny offers teasingly.

CJ breaks off and leans back, her face out of reach of Danny's  
lips. "That's not the point."

"You were the one who wanted a simple wedding without the  
fanfare. Let's ditch this, we've already seen everyone and the  
important part is over." Danny places hot, open-mouthed kisses on her  
collarbone.

"Mmm…as tempting as that sounds, Jed and Abbey have gone to a lot  
of trouble and our friends and family probably want to embarrass us  
with speeches and funny dance songs." CJ pushes herself off the couch  
and pulls Danny with her.

The guests eat outside on the patio (enclosed by a white canopy  
tent and surrounded by heaters to combat the slightly chilly  
Manchester air), helping themselves to the buffet prepared by a famous  
New Hampshire catering company that the Bartlet's (who else?) had  
recommended. Throughout the meal, Danny's hands wander from his  
silver wear to CJ's thigh, where he absorbs the feeling of her wedding  
gown between his thumb and forefinger. CJ tries to concentrate on what  
Rosalyn and Abbey are discussing, but Danny's fingers are tracing  
little circles on her thigh and she is becoming distracted. Keeping  
up the pretence of listening, CJ uses her left hand to grasp Danny's  
fingers in her own and she places their conjoined hands on Danny's  
thigh. Jed, Abbey, Megan , Josh and Toby deliver heart-felt and  
humorous toasts, telling stories about their friendship with the bride  
and groom.

After the toasts, the D.J. strikes up the couple's first dance  
song, How Can I Not Love You, recorded by Joy Enrique. CJ and Danny  
had chosen the song as their first dance song when Danny played it for  
her, admitting that he had listened to it many times over the last few  
years, always thinking of her. Danny offers his hand to his new wife,  
who gratefully accepts it with a warm smile. He steers her to the  
dance floor, his hand resting on the small of her back. He places one  
hand on her hip and the other holds her hand in between their bodies.  
CJ brings her free hand up to wrap around Danny's neck, effectively  
closing the gap between them. They didn't take dance lessons like some  
couples do before their wedding; It is a small reception, and they had  
picked up a move or two in their many years in the political arena  
attending fund-raisers , State dinners and the like. Regardless, they  
move perfectly in-tuned to each other and the music. They look utterly  
in love, carefree and smooth.

Can not touch  
Can not hold  
Can not be together

Can not love  
Can not kiss  
Can not have each other

Must be strong ,  
And we must let go  
Can not say  
What our heart must know

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms

How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone

For only the seventh time that day, tears well in CJ's eyes and  
she blesses waterproof mascara. Sniffling, she uses the hand on  
Danny's shoulder to dab at her watery eyes.

"What's the matter?" Danny asks, concerned. He isn't stepping on  
her toes; She had looked so happy just moments ago.

"This song just gets to me, that's all," CJ replies between a smile.

"I know, it kills me every time. Then I reach out and touch you  
and remind myself that it all worked out in the end. We don't have to  
suffer any longer." He places hot, open-mouthed kisses to her lips,  
his forehead squishing hers.

Nodding silently, CJ takes a deep breath and heeds Danny's advice.  
She reminds herself that she finally allowed Danny into her heart  
forever and all the pain in the past would be replaced by the bliss of  
the future.

Can not dream  
Can not share  
Sweet and tender moments

Can not feel  
How we feel  
Must pretend it's over

Jed swallows hard, his eyes glued to the newly weds. He whispers  
to Abbey sitting beside him at the head table, "This hits too close to  
home."

"How so ?" Abbey whispers back in his ear.

"I just feel responsible," Jed mumbles, his voice and eyes full  
of guilt. " I told her once that it wouldn't work because they were  
both good at their jobs and wouldn't give those jobs up. I had Leo  
remind her of the conflict of interest and caution her against  
becoming friendly with a reporter. And then, of course, there's the  
loyalty. As long as she worked for me, she was married to her job and  
wouldn't risk doing anything remotely inappropriate."

Abbey grimaces and shakes her head at her husband. "Short of  
firing her and performing the marriage ceremony yourself, there's  
nothing you could do to get them together sooner."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel responsible for the delay, is all."

Must be brave  
And we must go on  
Must not say,  
What we've known all along

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms

How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone

Must be brave  
And we must go on  
Must not say,  
What we've known all along

"That was a lovely ceremony, dears," Francis Holbrooke, CJ and  
Danny's elderly, silver-haired neighbour from across the street,  
gushes to them later in the evening. They had invited her because she  
is widowed and lonely and is always inviting them over for dinner or  
afternoon tea, and baking them delicious goodies. ("CJ needs to put on  
more weight to support that growing little bundle of joy", Mrs.  
Holbrooke always points out)

"Thank you. We're glad you could come," CJ tells her with a smile.

"Would you believe I met the former President and First Lady?"  
Mrs. Holbrooke's eyes dilate in shock and delight.

"They're kinda like family," Danny responds , stealing a look  
with CJ.

" I know, it's amazing. Well, I won't keep you kids any longer.  
You probably want to visit with your friends and family. Do you know  
where Devin and Joel are?" She scans the room for CJ and Danny's  
immediate neighbours, a friendly young gay couple with a three  
year-old daughter.

The newly married couple spends the majority of the night talking  
to and sharing dances with friends and family. By nine, CJ is feeing  
overwhelmed and like she's being pulled in a hundred directions.  
Finally, she gives in and flops down at a table full of women.

"How's married life treatin' ya?"Ainsley asks with a big grin,  
lifting her bottled beer to her lips.

CJ rolls her eyes. " It will be fabulous once this formality ends."

"Just hang in there, it'll be worth it," Donna offers  
sympathetically, patting CJ's hand.

"Oh, what do you know? You're still on your honeymoon," CJ teases  
with a smirk. Really, Josh and Donna had only escaped to Hawaii for a  
few days, their working (namely Josh's ) pulling them to remain close  
to Washington.

Suddenly, CJ feels a familiar weight on her shoulder. Danny has  
come up to the table and rested his hand on her shoulder. CJ cranes  
her neck around to face him.

"I was hoping I could have this dance?" Danny's eyebrows lift in  
that pleading way that CJ finds incredibly difficult to resist.

"I could really use a break, but how can I resist?" CJ, with a  
forced frown, places her hand in Danny's outstretched one and stands  
up. With a wave to the girls, CJ follows her husband.

Danny places his free hand on CJ's hips and begins swinging her  
around the dance floor to Tim McGraw's " She Never Lets it Go to Her  
Heart"

" Are you feet swollen?"

"I would take my shoes off and rub my feet, but I'm afraid  
they'll swell so bad I'll never get my pumps back on," CJ admits,  
trying to relax into Danny's embrace.

Toby hesitantly walks up to the bride and groom who are gliding  
across the dance floor in each other's arms. He hates to bother them,  
they had only just got a moment of peace together; But the night is  
late and he wants a dance with the bride. Toby lightly taps Danny's  
shoulder with his forefinger.

"Yeah, Toby?" Danny whips around, but is already moving away.

CJ brings her fingers to her lips, a smile playing at the corners  
of her lips. " Honey, Toby wants to cut in."

"CJ, the song!" Danny protests, indicating the words that are  
seeming very ironic right now that another man is trying to catch the  
attention of his bride.

"Go sit down, I'll find you later," CJ dismisses her husband with  
a kiss to the cheek.

Toby waits until Danny reluctantly lets go and slumps off the  
dance floor before extending his hand to CJ. She easily falls into  
step with him as the D.J. strikes up a new song- George Strait's "You  
Look So Good in Love".

Oh how you sparkle, and oh how you shine  
That flush on your checks is more than the wine

And he must do something that I didn't do  
Whatever he's doing, it looks good on you

You look so good in love, you want him, that's easy to see

You look so good in love, and I wish you still wanted me

"You look…so happy," Toby remarks, clearing his throat awkwardly.

CJ flashes a grin. " Aside from the unpleasant pregnancy  
symptoms, yes, I am."

"I mean, not that you never looked happy before, but you look,  
complete, somehow," Toby explains further.

" You know, a year ago I would have slapped you for making that  
comment."

"And now?"

"I'm okay with it. I like being unconditionally, utterly in love  
and sharing my life with another person. I'll always be an  
independent person, and I think part of that is recognizing when you  
need someone else. Does that make sense?" CJ asks with honest eyes.

A small grin escapes Toby's lips. " Perfect."

He must have stolen some stars from the sky  
And gave them to you to wear in your eyes  
I had my chances but I set you free  
And now I wonder why I couldn't see

You look so good in love, you want him, that's easy to see

You look so good in love, and I wish you still wanted me

Darlin' I wasted a lot a years not seeing the real you

But tonight your beauty is shinin' through

And I never took the time to let you know

So before he takes you away, please let me say

"You know, I feel like I need to say something…" Toby stutters.

"Like what?"

"I dunno…that I'll miss you…all the memories…"

"I got married, I didn't move to Siberia or die," CJ deadpans.

"You probably will move to Siberia, but I know. It's just…a big  
step…"

" Cause we can't get sloshed and fall into bed together anymore?"

"You know you were more to me than…"

"I know," she whispers, her voice laced with soft emotion. Her  
eyes assure Toby that he doesn't need to find the words. " We're not  
going to sleep together anymore, but that doesn't mean our friendship  
has to suffer. We'll still see each other. "

Toby nods and tightens his grip on CJ's hand. "Yeah, I know.  
Make sure you call, kay? I wanna know when the baby kicks and when you  
go into labour. I'm on a plane here the second you call. I wanna know  
when my niece or nephew says its first word, when it learns how to  
root for the Mets."

"What if he or she likes the Red Sox, Danny's team? Or, worse  
yet, what if they like the Yankees?" CJ teases with a throaty laugh.

Toby's eyes narrow seriously. " Don't joke about that. Baby  
Cregg, you didn't hear that. Ignore it. You'll never hear that God  
forsaken name again.!" Toby catches her eye, and becomes overwhelmed  
with emotion. He knows everything will be different now-good, but  
different. " You know I love you, right? I don't say that…That's why  
I'm secure in watching you marry Danny. You're gonna be happy."

"You will, too. Patience is a virtue," CJ tells him, placing a  
kiss to his cheek and squeezing his bicep.

Two of Danny's close friends- Seamus from college and Jack from  
the Post- attend the wedding and meet CJ for the first time. They hit  
it off famously, CJ and Jack discussing her reign as press secretary,  
and her and Seamus discussing the pros and cons of the their religion.  
During their conversations, CJ finally gets a chance to sit and prop  
her feet on a chair while Danny keeps her in ginger ale and water.

You've given me honesty  
Given me all that you can be  
Given me everything that a man could want and more

"CJ, we've gotta dance!" Danny interrupts Seamus' speech on  
morality and the Catholic church's stance on birth control.

"I just sat down!" CJ protests with a weak pout.

"Just one more, then I'll leave you alone. Promise." Danny places  
his hand over his heart.

"Sorry fellas, married life calls," CJ sets her glass down and  
smiles sincerely at Danny's friends.

You've given me sweet, sweet smiles  
Given me miles and miles  
Of a love that can't be found anymore

It's something that most won't understand  
Something that you had always planned  
A world of worlds that you can call your own

Where would we be  
If it wasn't for you by my side?  
Where would we be  
If you coudn't have swollowed your pride?  
Oh tell me  
Where would we be if it wasn't for you  
and all of your lovin'?  
Tell me my love, where would we be?

I've given you years of pain  
I've given you tears I can't explain  
I've given you endless nights where I never even phoned

I've given you empty dreams  
But you were the one who fixed the seams  
Of a broken heart that you could call your own

Where would we be  
If it wasn't for you by my side?  
Where would we be  
If you coudn't have swollowed your pride?  
Oh tell me  
Where would we be if it wasn't for you  
and all of your lovin'?  
Tell me my love, where would we be,  
where would we be?  
Tell me my love, where would we be?

Ooooo  
I've realized now that I had so much more to give  
If there was time for me to go back and relive  
All the things that could have  
Should have been done  
Would all happy thoughts now

But our love lives on  
Cause you've shown me how

Where would we be  
If it wasn't for you by my side?  
Where would we be  
If you coudn't have swollowed your pride?  
Oh tell me  
Where would we be if it wasn't for you  
and all of your lovin'?  
Tell me my love, won't you tell me my love  
Tell me my love, where would we be?  
Ooooo, woh woh, mmmmm

"I hate to interrupt," Jed Bartlet begins with a light tap to  
Danny's shoulder, which causes him to whip around and almost stop  
dancing. " but I was hoping to get a dance with the bride before the  
final song is played."

"Of course," CJ grins toothily.

Danny lets CJ's hand unravel from his and he removes his arm that  
is wound around her back. "Just return her in one piece, sir."

"Most of the time I walk with a cane, Daniel. You really think  
I'm gonna do a risky dip or something?" Jed jokes with all seriousness.

Danny just shakes his head, biting back a witty response. "I'm  
gonna go find my mother."

Jed takes CJ's hands in his and raises one arm above his head and  
leaves the other one between their bodies, holding CJ in an  
old-fashioned fatherly, respectful way. "You must be looking forward  
to the honeymoon,"

She smiles widely in response.

"I was referring to the trip to Ireland," Jed's voice deepens,  
noticing the menacing glint in the younger woman's eyes.

"Of course," CJ bobs her head, hiding a blush.

The song switches to an Anne Murray ( a lovely Canadian artist  
who owes her career to the Canadian Radio and Television Commission)  
classic.

Cried a tear, you wiped it dry  
I was confused, you cleared my mind  
I sold my soul, you bought it back for me  
And held me up and gave me dignity  
Somehow you needed me

You gave me strength to stand alone again  
To face the world out on my own again  
You put me high upon a pedestal  
So high that I could almost see eternity  
You needed me, you needed me  
"You know, it occurs to me that I never thanked you for all your  
years of…loyalty and dedication and…love." Jed licks his lips, not  
knowing if this would overstep the fine line of awkwardness drawn  
between the two of them. Then again, she had hugged him earlier.  
"When Toby came to recruit me for the campaign, I was so  
excited that you wanted me. Well, you had never heard of me, but Toby  
showed Leo my work and…Anyway, the only thing that mattered to me was  
if you were a good man-that was the selling point for me to come work  
on the campaign. Un-beknowest to me, I would meet the most moral,  
generous and kind man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."  
"Yeah, Leo was a good soul," Jed chuckles to buy himself a moment  
to respond.  
But CJ is staring deep into those wise, wrinkled eyes.  
"Thank you, CJ, for everything."  
"And thank you. I don't think I'd be the person I am today if you  
hadn't given me the opportunity to serve you and my country."  
"You're not upset that I thwarted your courtship with Danny?"  
Jed's eyes widen in wonder.  
CJ narrows her eyes seriously. " Is that what you think? That's  
the exact opposite of what happened. If it weren't for you, Danny and  
I wouldn't have met.  
Jed nods. " I'm just sorry this couldn't have happened earlier."  
CJ hesitantly reaches out and lays a hand on her surrogate  
father's cheek-the man she respects and adores more than anyone, other  
than Danny maybe. " We weren't ready. It's in no way your fault. You  
know I need you, right? I need you to lead, I need you to be strong  
and protect me ,and I need you to love and be the man I know."  
Jed slowly wraps an arm around CJ in a hug. "Anything for you, my  
girl."  
CJ is overcome with sadness, joy and security. She sobs into  
Jed's shoulder, unabashedly.

And I can't believe it's you  
I can't believe it's true  
I needed you and you were there  
And I'll never leave, why should I leave?  
I'd be a fool 'cause I finally found someone who really cares

You held my hand when it was cold  
When I was lost you took me home  
You gave me hope when I was at the end  
And turned my lies back into truth again  
You even called me "friend"

You gave me strength to stand alone again  
To face the world out on my own again  
You put me high upon a pedestal  
So high that I could almost see eternity  
You needed me, you needed me

You needed me, you needed me  
CJ and Danny have to leave fairly early (eleven o'clock) so they  
can get to the small bed and breakfast outside Manchester because  
they have an eight o'clock flight to Dublin in the morning. Around  
ten-thirty, they begin to circle the patio and basement (for those who  
were cold and decided to sit inside), saying goodbye to the small  
group of guests. At ten to eleven, the D.J. plays the final song of  
the night, the bride and groom's final dance of the night. The slow,  
even tempo of Little Big Town's("Bring It On Home" flood the room.

You've got someone here(wants to make it all right  
(Someone to love you more(than life right here(  
You've gotta bring it on and I'll hold you tight(  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here  
(I know your heart can get(all tangled up inside(  
But don't you keep it to yourself((  
When your long day is over(and you can barely drag your feet(  
When the weight of the world(is on your shoulders(  
I know what you need(  
Bring it on home to me((

"We're almost done here," Danny whispers against CJ's ear, a  
contagious excited smirk plastered on his face.

CJ giggles in response and pulls herself flush against Danny's  
body, her arms wrapped snuggly around his neck. "Do you think you  
could stand this one last dance with your wife?"

"I will never tire of dancing with you," Danny gushes, running  
one hand down the exposed area of CJ's slim back. He leans back  
gently to capture her gaze. "You know there isn't anything I wouldn't  
do for you, right?"

"I'm beginning to realize that's an aspect of our relationship,"  
CJ grins widely.

"I'm serious. Anything you need, any time you just wanna vent or  
talk or…" Danny trails.

CJ touches his cheek. " Yes, I know. And that's mutual."

You know I know you(like the back of my hand(  
You know I'm gonna do(all that I can right here(  
Gonna lie with you(till you fall asleep  
(When the morning comes(I'm still gonna be right here  
(Yes, I am((Ooooooooooooo)(  
So take your worries and(just drop them at the door(  
Baby, leave it all behind((  
When your long day is over(and you can barely drag your feet(  
When the weight of the world(is on your shoulders  
(I know what you need(  
Bring it on home to me((  
Baby, let me be your safe harbor(  
Don't let the water come(and carry you away(  
(When your long day is over(and you can barely drag your feet(  
When the weight of the world(is on your shoulders(  
I know what you need  
(Bring it on home to me((  
Oh, bring it on home(  
Oh, bring it on home to me  
(Home to me(  
Oh, bring it on, bring it on home(to me((  
You've got someone here wants(to make it all right(  
Someone who loves you more(than life right here(

After a few last hugs and kisses for the hosts, CJ and Danny  
are directed into a white limousine and whisked off to start their  
honey moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Part 7  
"Oh, this is wonderful. Now I can take off this makeup." CJ  
laughs in a self-deprecating manner and begins wiping at her face with  
the small handkerchief stowed in her clutch.

"I hope that's not all you're taking off tonight," Danny  
deadpans, turning in the back seat of the limo to take his bride's  
face between his hands and lean over to capture her lips in a slow,  
sensual kiss. His hands wander to play with the fabric of her dress  
at her thighs.

"Mmm, honey? Honey, we'll be there in thirty minutes," CJ reminds  
him, pulling back to steal his gaze.

"After the last two weeks of constant horniness, you're now, on  
our wedding night, pushing me away?" Danny asks, incredulous.

CJ smiles into his lips and makes her lips vibrate against them  
as she speaks. " I'm telling you to wait thirty minutes."

"You know how much we can accomplish in thirty minutes?" Danny  
squeaks out a protest.

"Yes, but this is a limo. Jed and Abbey's friend's limo," CJ  
stresses. "I just don't want it to get back to anyone that we…ya know…"

Danny sighs dramatically, conceding. He uses one arm to pull CJ  
closer to his chest. "Can you believe we made it this far?"

CJ pauses a moment to reflect on that question. " Honestly? No, I  
can't. There were so many times, so many lonely nights, that I thought  
that the only thing I would have in my life is my work. I thought I  
had lost my chance forever when you refused to accept that editor's  
job and I was so pissed that you couldn't see what a problem the press  
secretary dating a reporter would be. I spent years building an iron  
wall around my heart, berating my feelings, telling myself that I just  
had to get over you and move on. I wasn't one of those women who…"

Danny caresses her cheek with his thumb. "Shsh, baby, it's okay.  
It's all over now. I mean, it's just starting. Our life together has  
only just begun, and we have to forgive each other and ourselves for  
the mistakes of the past. Maybe we needed to wait this long to have a  
love this strong."

CJ nods sadly and rests her head in the crook of Danny's neck.

The honeymoon suit is perfect. The little B& B itself is located  
in a rural, woody area and is nearly secluded from the road and any  
other civilization. They are the only guests, and the family that  
owns the little inn stay in a small log home a couple of yards away.  
The elderly couple that operate the B&B arranged the room with fresh  
flowers; soft linen; and plenty of treats, like champagne,  
strawberries, chocolate and smoked oysters. They inquire if the bride  
and groom require anything else before retiring to their log home for  
the night.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," CJ utters, her eyes scanning the  
en-suit bathroom with its old-fashioned tub and facets, wooden  
cupboards and flooring, and flowery decoration.

Danny rests his hand on CJ's shoulder and nibbles at her neck.  
"You wanna have a bath?"

With a large grin, CJ turns around, wrapping her arms around  
Danny's waist. "Not in the least."

Danny tugs CJ toward the bed and gently pulls her into a sitting  
position on the end of the bed. His hands graze her cheeks, lips and  
hair.

"You want anything first? Champagne, strawberries, oysters?" CJ  
mumbles into Danny's lips.

"I don't need an aphrodisiac," Danny declares cockily, his  
fingers undoing the buttons on the back of CJ's gown.

"Champagne might be nice," CJ suggests, her eyes wandering to the  
ceiling.

"You had a glass with the toasts, you can't have another one."  
Danny ceases his ministrations and looks into his wife's eyes.

"The doctor said I could have the occasional drink as long as I  
eat before and monitor my blood pressure," CJ reminds him.

"I didn't think you should have any alcohol, but I conceded the  
one glass of champagne on our wedding night. You can't have anymore.  
This is one area where I put my foot down." Danny swallows hard and  
licks his lips. Very rarely does he ever blatantly disagree with CJ  
or demand of her anything. But he isn't willing to allow her to  
compromise her health, or the health of their growing daughter.

CJ lowers her gaze to the bed.

"I'm sorry, baby, but your health is too important to risk… If  
something happened to you or the baby, I could never forgive myself."  
Danny tips her chin to meet her eyes, needing her to see the sincerity  
present there. " You know this isn't ego or some masculine desire to…  
I don't want to control you."

CJ gazes back steadily. "I realize that. And you need to trust me  
to take care of myself and this baby. If I choose to get on a plane or  
stay late at the office or have a drink on our honeymoon, I know the  
implications of the decision and weighed the costs and benefits. I'm  
not ignorant or indifferent, I made a conscious decision."

Danny nods mutely.

"I can respect your over-protectiveness, I can understand your  
desire to make everything right;but only as long as you respect my  
right to freedom, mobility, choice…It's give and take, and we're gonna  
have to compromise if we want this to work." CJ runs a hand down  
Danny's arm, removing the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket.

"Compromise. I can do that," Danny assures her, becoming quickly  
distracted.

Danny methodically removes CJ's gown after a long day of waiting  
to do just that. He unties the loose corset that had been keeping  
CJ's newly acquired baby bump close to her body and spends a long time  
lavishing attention on her stomach, chest and collar bone. The newly  
weds make slow, deliberate love for the first time as a married couple  
before drifting into a peaceful slumber in their states of exhaustion.

CJ wakes to the feeling of soft, strong fingers tracing circles  
across her protruding belly. It isn't the first time Danny's hands had  
caressed her while she slept, and she snuggles closer to his chest.  
She gives into the last remnants of sleep, but is surprised to feel  
Danny's lips dancing on the back of her neck. She turns in Danny's  
arms to smile lazily at her husband who is staring deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just needed to touch you, to make sure  
this all isn't some amazing dream," Danny admits, his hands roaming  
CJ's bare back.

"We're really married. You can look at the marriage certificate  
if you can't remember," CJ teases.

"I can remember perfectly. It's a memory I'll cherish for my  
entire life. How are you feeling?" He asks, his hand settling on the  
small bump in the centre of her body.

"The swelling has gone down and the baby feels fine," CJ reports  
happily.

"Are you sure you're not sore from last night?" Danny cracks a smile.

"Maybe a little tender, but I'm ready for another go," CJ tells  
him with a suggestive smile.

"We've got seven days to enjoy each other's company. We should  
pace ourselves," Danny says in a low tone, but his cocky grin betrays  
his noble words.

"Danny, my husband, I need you now," CJ grins insanely, loving  
the sound of husband' on her lips.

"I'm all yours, Mrs. Concannon," Danny responds in jest. Even  
though CJ would take his name for family affairs (so she, Danny and  
their child would have the same last name and everything would be kept  
simple for legal purposes), she would always remain Claudia Jean Cregg  
and that name would be synonymous with her career and unique personality.

The End….but there's a sequel to come (but of course!) I've had some  
spare time this summer between wisdom teeth extraction and a sinus  
infection. That means more time for writing. Yeah! Got to get some  
sleep so I'm not bleary-eyed at work.


End file.
